Luna's Love
by Lovelyfairy18
Summary: She had always liked Harry, since the day they both shared their past with each other. She respected Ginny, knowing that her friend also liked him. It didn't bother her, she knew liking him was a phase she was soon to get over, but with the death of her father, she felt alone. Harry was the only one she felt comfortable talking to, and finds herself falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

They were on the train, the dark clouds outside signaling the rain that was about to fall. He was sitting next to Ginny, who was reading a teen witch magazine as Ron slept on Hermione's lap. Hermione was already starting her early reading, reading a small potions book. All of them were content and at ease, which made him feel at ease.

He grabbed for a chocolate frog that was laying on their mountain of snacks and sat back, taking in the view of the mountains.

"Ow, excuse me- sorry-" he heard rustling outside their compartment door.

"Is that Neville?" Ginny asked, getting up. She opened the door and in front of them lay Neville on the floor, his suitcase wide open, his school supplies everywhere. A couple of 7th years were bickering as they walked by.

"Stupid pricks." Ginny said, helping him up.

Harry got up, and walked over, noticing that Neville had a black eye.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Hiyah, Harry. And yes I am, kind of tripped back there-" Neville said nervously.

"No, he did not." came a soft voice from behind Neville. Luna stepped out, holding his bag. "He was jumped."

Her blond hair was long, tamed and pinned back with headband, revealing her new slimmer face. Her grey eyes shone brightly against her eyeliner, and Harry could notice her physique under the tight jumper and shorts she was wearing. He blinked several times, trying to recollect the old Luna.

"I think we'll take care of it, thanks Luna." Ginny said bitterly, fully aware of Harry's stare. He snapped out of it and took Neville's bag from her.

"Would you like to come and sit with us?" he asked. "I would like to know what happened."

Ginny mumbled under her breath as Luna and Neville came inside, Luna taking a seat next to Ron.

"Wha?" he moaned as Hermione tapped him awake.

"Shhh, everything's okay, we just have visitors." She whispered, knowing all too well how Ron reacted when he woke up.

"Do you need something for your eye?" Luna asked Neville, reaching into her purse. "I have Pollysickle leaves."

"What do they do?" he asked, taking the bright orange leaves from her.

"They reduce swelling." Luna explained, showing everyone the bright round leaf. "They grow on trees in special caves, where no light can reach them."

"So, you're saying they grow in the dark?" Hermione asked, fascinated. Luna nodded. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her, not recognizing the girl he knew only a few months back. Her awkward wardrobe and posture were gone.

"Enough, what the hell happened to Neville?" Ginny asked, irritated. He knew he was going to hear about this later. He was surprised Ginny was acting that way with him.

Neville chewed up the leaves, making a face as he swallowed. "They are nasty."

"Sorry, here have some water." Hermione said, as Ron still leaned against her shoulder. He eyes were open, but that was as much response he was giving.

"As I said earlier, he was jumped." Luna said, making eye contact with Ginny. She didn't look happy. "We were in our compartment, bothering no one, when a group of boys I have never seen came in, told us to leave, and when we refused, they got on Neville. I hoaxed them, making their pants fall down and we ran down the corridor, with them on pursuit. It wasn't until Ginny opened the door and they saw you guys did they leave."

Ginny looked away from her and back to Neville. He had both his eyes closed, his head rested against the side of the seat.

"You know we have to report them, right?" Hermione stated.

"Report who?" Ron mumbled, startled.

"It's okay, Ronald. Go back to sleep." Hermione told him. He shook his head, and his eyes got wide as he finally realized Luna was sitting next to him.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "Are you Luna?"

She nodded, smiling shyly.

"Stop, I must be dreaming." Ron told her, poking her face.

"Ron! Stop!" Hermione said, slapping his hand.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Guys-" Harry cut in, wanting to laugh at the scene that had just taken place. He looked over at Ginny who was still not amused. He sighed.

"Yes, we will report this." Luna said to Hermione, who was giggling at Ron's pouting.

"I'm sorry Luna," Hermione said, trying to regain control. "I'll go report it with you as soon as we get to Hogwarts."

Neville had begun to snore, which made everyone go silent. Hermione handed Ginny the blanket Ron had been using and she placed it over Neville, shutting the light as she did so.

"Looks like you guys will be riding with us tonight." Harry said softly. Luna smiled.

"Does this mean I can go back to sleep?" Ron asked yawning. Before anyone answered, he lay on Hermione's lap again, and place his legs over Luna's lap. Hermione mouthed "I'm sorry." Luna giggled.

"It's okay. I think I'll get some sleep too." She whispered, tilting her head back. Hermione nodded in approval.

"You going to sleep too?" Ginny snapped at him. Harry stared at her surprised.

He shook his head, got up, and walked out of the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

He was honestly tired of her attitude lately. He always knew she had a temper, but lately she's shown a side of herself Harry didn't know she had.

Or liked.

He walked down the dark corridor, stopping by the window at the end of the hall. The rain had begun to fall, making the window blurry. He sighed and leaned against it.

A lot had happened that summer. Ron and Hermione had gotten close, and him and Ginny had gotten serious. He thought it was a good thing they were taking things to another level, but he couldn't help feeling like something was missing.

"What's up with you?"

He opened his eyes to his redhead, her face scrunched up and her arms crossed. She stood in front of him, looking up at him.

"Not now, Ginny." He said, annoyed.

"Yes, now." She strictly said. "Why are you out here?"

"To get some air." He said, trying to read her face. She was still frowning which made him feel more annoyed.

"Yeah, right. You stormed out without saying anything to me." She snapped.

"There you go again, Ginny!" he responded rather loudly. Her face had turned red now. "What exactly is wrong with _you_?"

"Don't start with me, Harry. You know exactly what you did!" she said angrily.

"Oh, please, Ginny, come off it, why don't you." He said, his temper rising.

"What? Are you going to look at any girl now and think it's all right with me?" she said quickly, her voice getting louder with every word. Harry heard rustling in the hall, and saw some students opening their doors to see what the noise was.

"Can you keep it down?" he whispered, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't-"

"You will be quiet." He said, taking her in his arms. He patted her head, and felt her take a deep breath against his neck.

"Let's not fight, please, Ginny." He said, trying to control his tone. He knew that if he gave in she would drop everything.

"I just didn't-"

"I know. Okay, I'm sorry. Luna just took me by surprise, that's all. You can't say she doesn't look different." Harry said, whispering into her ear. "I don't want you mad. I don't want to fight. Let's just kiss and make up okay?"

He tilted her head up to him and placed a kiss on her lips, feeling her ease up against him. He held her there, kissing her.

When they were back in the compartment, he was surprised to find everyone sleeping, including Luna and Hermione. Ron had somehow turned around and was lying on Luna's lap, with Hermione sleeping on top of him. Neville was still in the same position he was when he had left, leaving Ginny and Harry to take their regular seats.

"Are you tired?" she whispered, her hands entwined with his. He nodded, and she leaned against, closing her eyes. "Good, so am I. Let's sleep."

In a matter of minutes Ginny was snoring softly against his chest, making it hard for him to fall asleep. He couldn't help but look at Luna, who looked so peaceful sleeping, her blond hair covering half her face. He felt his eyes getting heavier as his eyes remained on the sleeping Luna..

_She smelled of Jasmine. _

_ He reached for her, wanting to touch her pale skin. She placed her hand on his cheek, patting it softly. _

_ He felt happy. He felt complete. She was what he was missing. _

_ He loved looking at her silver eyes, seeing his reflection within them. To her, he was everything. He was what she wanted and he could feel it. _

_ And she was everything he had wanted as well. He kissed her soft pink lips, her blond hair getting in his way. He smiled, brushed it aside and kissed her again. _

He opened his eyes, his heart racing. He looked down to see Ginny still asleep, her arms wrapped around him. He tried not to move, not wanting her to wake up.

At that moment he saw Luna jolt awake, breathing hard. She clutched patted her chest with her fist before looking over at him.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours, staring at each other. Even in the dark he couldn't mistake those silver eyes.

The same eyes in his dream.

She didn't smile, but kept looking at him, her chest rising with every deep breath she took.

What had just happened? Had she seen what he had seen?

_No, _he thought, as he remembered the woman that stood in front of him in his dream. _That was a dream. Nothing more. She's probably staring at me because I'm staring at her. _

Ron moved around, mumbling something. He accidently turned to his side, knocking Hermione off him, who fell to the floor.

"Dammit," she said, startled. Luna looked away from him and pushed Ron off, meaning to help Hermione, but Hermione was already up.

"Sorry, Luna. I don't remember him moving, or me moving." Hermione said, rubbing her shoulder.

"It's okay, I ended up falling asleep too." Luna said, stretching her arms. Ron was still knocked out on the seat.

"Oh, you're awake too, Harry, I hope I didn't wake you up." Hermione said.

"You're fine." He responded nervously.

"Oh, look, we're almost at school." Luna pointed out. Harry turned to the window and saw the village of Hogsmead approaching.

"Right on time," Hermione stated, taking out her wand from under the table. "We should get into our uniforms."

"Ginny, wake up." Harry whispered, shaking her softly. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Guys, guys wake up. We're at school. Come on now, let's get ready." Hermione said, shaking Ron and then shaking Neville.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey my readers! Hope you are all doing well. There is something I want to say concerning my story and it's that it won't be taking place in any set book, as in, I'll be adding new characters and new story plots that are not in the book. I just think it's fun to write "what if this happened?" situations, and I really just want to focus on the relationships between the characters. Anyways hope you guys enjoy! ****J**

Harry walked along side Ron, having dropped Neville off at the infirmary. They had skipped the sorting, not wanting to sit in there anyways, and walked down the empty grand staircase, the paintings all watching them. Ron was still yawning, his ears red.

"I hope we find who is responsible for Neville." Ron said as they jumped over the loose stair.

"I have a feeling Luna knows more than she let on." Harry stated, remembering how hesitant she was when explaining what happened. "Either way, when Neville gets better, he can point them out to us."

"Yeah, mate. It's weird. No one would just hit someone for not getting out of the damn room in the train. Something else is up." Said Ron, undoing his tie.

"You think the sorting is over?" Harry asked, seeing a group of Ravenclaws walk by.

"Pretty much. Let's just go back to our rooms." Ron said, towering over the girls.

"There you guys are!"

The boys turned around to see Hermione and Ginny running up to them.

"You guys missed the sorting!" Hermione said. "What took you so long? We thought you were just going to drop Neville off."

"Yeah, I was tempted to walk out of the Hall, but thought it would come off as rude." Ginny said. The guys looked at each other, a guilty smile on both their faces.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled. "We decided to just hang around with Neville, even though he was just sleeping."

"Yeah, no offense to anyone but the sorting is boring." Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand.

"Well, I thought it was interesting." Hermione said, walking ahead of them. Ron followed.

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, he is. He's sleeping the headache off." Harry said, looking down at her.

"That's good. He had me worried. I'll be starting my volunteering requirement up there tomorrow. I can check on him then." Ginny said, leading Harry back to the common room.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you were doing that." Harry said, smiling. "Good luck."

Ginny smiled, her face turning the same shade as her hair. Instead of having it down, she had it up in a nice bun, her slim features standing out. He was still not used to having a girlfriend, but he felt comfortable with Ginny.

"I don't want to press you or anything, but we will be having a Quidditch meet tomorrow right before sun down." Harry said, as they followed some students into the room.

"Already?" Ginny asked, excited.

"Yes. We need to start practicing. The earlier the better." He said.

"I don't know if I want to continue being a chaser, honestly." She said quickly, as if scared of his reaction.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "I thought you loved playing."

"I do, but I won't really have much time now that I'll be volunteering."

Harry shook his head, but somehow approved of her choice. It would be nice for him to have time away from Ginny. It would give him something to do without her. Some space he felt he hadn't had all summer.

"Well, if that's what you want to do." Harry said, as they entered the common room. A group of first years were huddled in the center of the room, Hermione and Ron standing over them.

"You're not mad?" Ginny asked.

"No, I can't say I'm thrilled. But, I do understand what you're saying." He responded, smiling. She kissed him and they watched as Hermione gave them the introduction speech. Ron was making faces behind her back, making the first years crack up with laughter. Hermione turned around and slapped Ron on his shoulder, laughing herself. Once it was over, the pair walked up to them.

"Great intro guys." Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Yeah until Ron here became all goofy." Hermione stated, smiling.

"Oh hush. It made them laugh didn't it?" he said putting his arm around her.

"Ron! Not now. The first years-" Hermione said, making to push his arm off.

"Can watch as I kiss you." He finished and caught Hermione by surprise as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Oh my Gosh!" Ginny said, clapping her hands together. Harry went up to Ron and slapped him on the back, happy that they had finally shared their first real kiss together. Ron let go of Hermione, his face red, a huge grin on his face. Hermione was red, her eyes still shut. Cheers irrupted from the room and people began to clap.

"Aww, sweetie. Come here." Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's hand. "Let's go to your room. I know how you're feeling."

Ginny winked at Harry and led Hermione up the stairs, towards the girl's dorm.

"Dude. I can't believe I just kissed her." Ron said, his face in a daze.

"It's about time." Harry said, patting his back. "That was smooth."

"You think?" Ron asked. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"C'mon. Let's go outside for a bit. You need air." Harry said, grinning.

They stepped out into the hall, where Ron collapsed against the wall. His face was still red.

"What are you going to do now? Are you and Hermione officially dating?" Harry asked, looking down at him. Ron shook his head.

"How do I ask her? I want it to be perfect." He said his eyes focused on a spot on the floor.

"Well-"

"Luna, I'm sorry about what happened with Neville." They heard voices coming from down the hall. Immediately the guys reacted, and hid behind a large stone pillar.

"It's Luna and some guy." Whispered Ron as the pair got closer. Harry carefully looked around the pillar and spotted Luna with a fellow Gryffindor he knew to be Jason Peterden, a guy a year older than them. Luna stopped walking and looked up at him, her hands on her waist.

"That was uncalled for. I told you he was just my friend." Luna said, her tone harsh. Jason smiled.

"I'm sorry baby. But after you broke up with me so suddenly, well I assumed the worst." He said, putting his arms around her. Luna pushed him off.

"That's your problem! You assume too much!" she said.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us. I assumed that you wanted it as much as I did." Jason said, lowering his head. "I shouldn't have had sex with you."

Harry felt his face grow hot. Had he heard right? Luna had sex with this guy? He heard Ron gasp. Obviously he was thinking the same thing.

He saw Luna look up at Jason and she took his hands in hers.

"All I wanted was for you to apologize." She said softly. "I'm the one that didn't stop you. I should have said something then. Not now."

"I love you Luna." He said, looking down at her. She tiptoed and he picked her up and kissed her. Harry felt his eyes turn away. He felt a weird knot on his chest, a feeling he couldn't distinguish.

_It must be my brotherly instincts, _he thought. He sighed feeling the weight settle against his shoulders. He had an urge to punch Jason in the face.

"They're gone, mate." Ron tapped him and he jumped out of his thoughts.

He didn't say anything but walked out from behind the pillar.

"Wow, so Neville got his arse beat because of a jealous prick?" Ron stated angrily. It hadn't occurred to Harry that was the situation.

"You're right." He said, putting everything together. "I'm going to have a talk with Luna."


End file.
